


My Lord, and My Love.

by Qyrhan



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, It's up to the Force, Malavai could die in this., POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Betrayal, Sith warrior can be any species you'd like, Slow To Update, Technically Malavai x Reader, major angst, slight canon alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/pseuds/Qyrhan
Summary: He was wonderful, for a non Sith. Sweet, romantic, caring, and even though those were things that should have shunned her, she became entranced every time they spoke.Malavai Quinn valued the Empire, and that was a respectable quality.Falling for him was not Y/n's plan, nor was she expecting his inevitable betrayal of their love. It was a pathetic sight to see him beg for forgiveness, his quivering voice, his tearful eyes, his trembling hands; yet it made her heart hurt. She couldn't feel this way anymore. She had to get rid of the pain, no matter the price.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Malavai Quinn/Reader
Kudos: 3





	My Lord, and My Love.

Perhaps it was a slip of the mind, perhaps it was plain foolishness, perhaps this whole ordeal was her fault. She wiped the stinging, salty tears from her e/c eyes as she angrily gazed through her window, and out into the stars that stretched out into fine filaments from the hyperdrive. Hate was all she felt in her heart at that moment, and all she wanted was vengeance. Never in her life did she think she would be double-crossed in such a hurtful way.

Pain was something she was used to, all Sith dealt with pain; but this? Her own lover betraying her? _Never_. Not once did she think that the love of her life would harm her like this. Y/n snarled softly, and looked to the holo-picture on her side table. The couple in that photo looked so happy.. so content with their life together. _He_ looked so content with their life together. Y/n quietly admired his cerulean eyes, which were filled with adoration. She wished to go back to that moment captured in time, to somehow prevent their falling out.

What did she do to make things change between them? Y/n wracked her brain relentlessly night after night as she asked herself that question multiple times. Was it because she was Sith? Could it be the fact that she was {Species}, or that she was born on an Outer Rim world? Perhaps Malavai never loved her in the first place. Perhaps he was tricking her like the Imperial Officer he truly was. For all she knew, he had probably been using her to gain information for Imperial Intelligence. She would more than likely never know the answer to that, either.

Hatred boiled within her, and she ripped the small holo-picture from the table. She looked at her lover- no, _betrayer_ \- Malavai Quinn. She loved him, she truly did; but the Sith did not forgive hurtful acts like this, and they never would. Y/n gripped the projector tightly in her gloved hand, her teeth gritting before she roared in anger, and launched the object in her hand at the wall. The projector shattered, and as she slumped to the carpeted floor of her room, she began to cry heavily. Did he hate her as much as she did him? Did he not have the love that she still managed to cling to anymore?

She wanted him back; she wanted to hold him in her arms once more, to tell him how wonderful he was. She wished to watch how shy, and sweet he became when she complimented him, and she yearned to kiss him. She could not have that now, she might never have that ever again. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, he didn't deserve her love, and he _certainly_ didn't deserve to live.

 _Malavai Quinn_. His name made her cringe in silent agony. It felt as though her heart was burning with her as she suffered. She could not see his face, nor hear his name without wanting to scream in anger. She growled, and hauled herself from the floor. Y/n loomed over her lightsaber, and she snatched it up into her hand. She watched the flickering, fiery red blade as she ignited it, and a devilish smirk tugged at her lips. Y/n would slay Quinn, even if it took every last bit of the Force within her. She would wring the very last breath out of him. 

* * *

"You look so tired," Vette tilted her head at Y/n as she sat the main helm, "you're not taking your break up very well, are you?" She smiled sheepishly as she turned in her seat.

Y/n glared at the Twi'lek slightly, and with an upturned lip she grunted indignantly.

"I'll just.. take that as a no, then." Vette rubbed the back of her neck, and readjusted her Lekku while she reclined back in her chair. "I really doubt Malavai meant to hurt you, Y/n. He loved you a lot." 

She sneered, and whirled around towards her. "You do not know what he meant to me, and you do _not_ know the pain that- that _man_ put me through." Her words were practically drowning in acid as she spoke, her expression dark. "Quinn will get what he deserves if it is the last thing I do."

Vette brought her hands up slightly. "Woah, woah there. I know you Sith are into vengeance and revenge, all that, but Malavai isn't the type of guy to just up and hurt you without a reason. You forget that he was my friend, and the rest of the crew's friend, too."

Y/n expression softened, and she relaxed her stance. Was Vette right? Did Malavai still love her? Her e/c eyes watered slightly, and she quickly turned to hide her weakness. "Perhaps I have forgotten how true your words can be, Vette, but Quinn cannot be forgiven. Sith never forgive traitors." _"Especially not if they were your one and only.. I wish you understood that."_ Y/n began to leave the bridge, but Vette interjected.

"Hey," she began, and stood from her seat, "come and talk to me when you need to, alright? I'm sure you Sith are fine with being angry, but I want to make sure you're okay.. I wanna be certain that your mental health is doing alright." Vette gave her another small smile, which pulled at the corners of her mouth. The Twi'lek's eyes were filled with sympathy, and concern.

Y/n thought about the offer for a drawn out moment, and she crossed her arms. She turned her head to give her a side glance. "I.. suppose I can think about it." 

Vette's smile grew larger, and her eyes had a hopeful sparkle in them. "Thanks, Y/n, I'll make sure you're okay. I promise."

Deep down, within the most secluded part of her mind, Y/n knew Vette was right about Malavai. He would never harm her intentionally; yet her frustration clouded her thinking, and she shunned the very thought of forgiving him. For his sake, he should have been grateful that Vette had hope in him. Y/n would have no mercy if not for the young Twi'lek's interventions.


End file.
